To Shape Warriors
by OfDragonsAndMen
Summary: It was an odd feeling to know everything was about to go to pieces… after all, who thought a choice between Igneel and Fairy Tail would set the final chapter into motion? [2/10 Chapters Uploaded] [AU] [NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**To Shape Warriors**  
>by OfDragonsAndMen (xXTheDragonRiderXx)<br>Janurary 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

The loud, powerful sound of beating wings was the first thing Natsu heard once his eyes slipped shut. _Not again, _he groaned in his head, _not this one again_.

It was both a familiar and terrifying sound, but Natsu wasn't sure if he should run or try to stay back to fight it. Normally, he would choose fight any day, but this was different. This was a dragon, the same dragon that had assaulted Natsu and his friends seven years ago, causing them to slip into a magical coma thing—Acnologia.

Suddenly the temperature seemed to become higher and Natsu could almost _taste _the tension in the air. Natsu frowned slightly as a new scent invaded his nostrils, drowning out the putrid, deathlike stench of the dragon. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, a great wave of comfort washed over him. That scent was awfully familiar too…

Natsu began to run toward Achnologia, and with mild surprise, he noticed he could feel the grass under his feet. Perhaps he had no shoes on in this dream? Natsu looked over his shoulder and nearly tripped over his feet, which, he had realized, were bare.

Flying above him was a great red dragon. His wingspan was so wide that he seemed to block out the sun, even though the sun reflected off of his scales. Natsu was sure that this dragon was just as large as Noah's Ark, if not bigger. But what really captivated the Dragon Slayer were his eyes. The large brilliant gold orbs that held so many emotions and his character in their mysterious depths—fear and sadness, wisdom and bravely, courage and nobility, childishness and maturity were just a few. At first, Natsu wasn't sure why those eyes were so familiar, but then an almost forgotten memory rushed into his head.

_"__W, why did you save me?" a little Natsu asked fearfully as he curled into himself. It still smelled like smoke and the ground was so very hard and cold, charred beyond belief by the fierce fire he had witnessed. The fire that had taken in everything and destroyed it, even his parents—but some part of Natsu, so very deep down, was curious about it. And it scared him, why did he want to know more about this fire that had very nearly killed Natsu himself? _

_But then the golden eyed dragon had saved him, and now he stood in front of him, proud and magnificent. _

_"__Because I can see something in you, little human child, I can see something in you that tells me that you are meant to do great things." _

Of course, how could Natsu even _forget _for a moment? Natsu should have recognized those eyes _anywhere _at any time without a pause. The dragon that flew above him, he was his foster father, Igneel.

But, Igneel had been missing for over half a decade—not counting the seven year span when he, Lucy, Happy and the rest of Fairy Tail had been in a magically induced coma. So, why would he show up now, just out of the blue? Was it because of Acnologia?

Igneel suddenly let out a loud roar, causing Natsu to want to cover his ears, but he resisted the urge. He winced slightly at the sound, then his eyes hardened with determination as Igneel, with one mighty swipe of his wings, surged forward. The gust of wind nearly blew Natsu back, but he only stopped for a moment, letting the wind pass, before he ran after his foster father.

Adrenaline surged through Natsu and his lit his fists on fire as he ran. His feet were pounding beneath him, and his lungs felt like they were on fire (contrary to popular belief, he did _not, _in fact, have fire running through his veins), but he was long used to these kinds of sprint things. His breathing was laboured, coming in rasps and pants, but Natsu knew that he shouldn't stop; otherwise he would be unable to start up again. He was already beginning to feel all fired up, and it didn't help that the air tasted like something had charred and destroyed, by fire.

And Natsu _hated _that stench; sure he had set things on fire a few times, but this one. It had the smell of decaying or fried bodies within it. He never had very good experience with fire when he was young, and it was somewhat of a miracle that Igneel, had, in fact, convinced Natsu to even learn the basics of Fire Dragon Slayer magic, let alone teach him to love it.

_"__No, mommy!" a childish voice cried as he ran after a salmon coloured hair woman. The orange fire was really, _really _close to her. In fact, it was all around her. Natsu stopped in alarm when he saw that his mommy had tears running down her cheeks and he looked around. Where was daddy? _

_"__Run, Natsu!" his mommy cried, "Please, get out of here! I don't want you to—ARRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" _

He would always remember that scream, he would never be able to forget it. His mother's scream had haunted his nightmares and on various occasions he remembered waking up to Happy's concerned face. But, for some reason, Lucy seemed to be able to keep the nightmares away. So, he snuck into her house once she was asleep. Sometimes he would just watch her sleep because she looked so, peaceful in her dreams. It soothed him, especially after he had a very vivid nightmare. It had almost become a nightly routine, but he didn't stay past dawn—he knew she would kill him if she ever discovered his rather odd habit.

It wasn't his fault that she looked so darn cute in her sleep, though!

Cute. Cute was the word for how she looked when she was asleep, cute and peaceful.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Igneel roared and flames went sailing over his head. The Fire Dragon Slayer ducked instinctively even though he knew the fire couldn't hurt him and he watched as Acnologia writhed in pain. Igneel turned to him, who stared up at his foster father, somewhat shocked.

Igneel looked down at him with no emotion for a moment, before a tiny smile spread across his face. Natsu stared up at him, disregarding the disappearing into darkness Acnologia. Now that Natsu was finally here, now when he was finally face-to-face with Igneel for the first time in who knows how long, he wasn't sure just what to do. His heart was thumping wildly under his chest, but Natsu felt an urge to scream and laugh and cry all at the same time.

Finally, he decided to settle on impassive. "What happened?" He nearly cursed out loud when he realized that his voice had cracked. What happened to unemotionless?

Igneel's smile disappeared and suddenly, he looked very, very tired. He tilted his head and he took a few steps closer to his foster father, and suddenly, he felt somewhat concerned. He raised his wings and fell into a gentle descent toward the ground, and he stopped walking, allowing him to have room to land. Once Igneel was on the ground, he resumed his original course of action. Why did his foster father leave him in the first place?

He walked so that he was just in front of the dragon. He was so close that, if he wanted to, he could just reach out his arm and hand and touch him. But he didn't, even though he wanted to. Igneel watched him with sad eyes.

"_This isn't real,_" was the first thing that Igneel said, but he was seemed so sad about it that Natsu couldn't be angry at him. "_This is the in-between world, the world between dreams and reality. This is place where messages are sent, where seers get their prophecies. And, this is the first time that you are able to stay in it longer than a few seconds._"

He frowned slightly, "Oh." he deadpanned. An awkward silence fell between the two of them and he scratched the back of his head. "Uh, why did you leave in the first place?" he finally asked, landing on the first subject that came to his mind. Then he realized that that may have not been the best subject. Or, perhaps it was. He needed to understand why Igneel left him in the first place; no, why _all _the dragons had disappeared. He knew their disappearances were connected somehow in some way or another.

Igneel snorted up sparks and smoke furled out of his nostrils. His eyes left his father's face and he watched the smoke curl in minor fascination. Once it dissipated, he looked back toward Igneel. The dragon was watching him with a sad smile.

"_I can't tell you here, Natsu. It's too unstable and unreliable; anyone can get here, whether he has good intentions or evil. Anyone can hear us; this is the world between reality and dreams, after all._" Igneel looked sorry as ge looked down in disappointment. Igneel gently nudged his head with his own, causing the Dragon Slayer to look up in surprise. The dragon smiled slightly, "_How about we meet face-to-face instead?_"

His eyes widened and he subconsciously held his breath. "You mean it?" he asked timidly, Igneel smiled widely and he nodded.

"_Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner though, son. I wanted too, but I just didn't know how._"

He shook his head, dismissing the statement as he wrapped his arms around Igneel the best he could. He let out a tiny huff of laughter and lowered his head, in his own version of a hug. "Can I take Happy and Lucy with me as well? Gray and Erza too, I suppose… maybe even Gajeel and Wendy, but are their dragons with you as well?" Natsu babbled happily, too excited to even comprehend what he was really saying. Igneel pulled away with a curious look in his eyes.

"_Who are these, Lucy and Happy and Gray and Erza and Gajeel and Wendy?" _he asked, tilting his head. _"Are they your friends?" _

Natsu nodded in excitement, "Yeah. Happy is an Exceed that me and my friend, Lisanna, raised. Lucy is, well, I'm not sure what exactly she is, other than my best friend." He ran his hand through his hair and a tiny smile went on his face as he thought of the pretty blond, "I always feel weird around her." Igneel raised an eyebrow at Natsu's expression so Natsu hurried on. "Erza is my friend as well, although Popsicle Stick is my rival, while Gajeel and Wendy are also Dragon Slayers_, _iron and wind."

Igneel watched him for a moment then he smiled slightly and nudged Natsu. Natsu laughed happily when he stumbled but for once, he didn't fall. "_I'm glad you've made human friends._"

He was about to reply when something in the air seemed to shift. He and Igneel looked around at the same time, Natsu frowning because he recognized that scent of death anywhere. He had smelled it so many times. The wind in the peaceful clearing picked up and the temperature seemed to drop. He slid back, sinking into a defensive stance and he lit his hands on fire as his eyes darted from one place to the other.

"_What is that awful stench?_" Igneel rumbled above him, obviously a little unsettled himself. Natsu opened his mouth and grimaced when he tasted the air, it tasted a lot like death. Too much, Natsu gritted his teeth—he knew the person, and the person would pay for what he had done to his friends.

"Zeref," he growled under his breath. He took off with Igneel calling out to him. "WHERE ARE YOU, ZEREF!?" Natsu roared, he heard a low chuckle and he spun around. Suddenly, the shadows started moving, even Natsu's own, and they connected together to form into the basic shape of a human. Natsu gulped.

"**_You really thought I was that weak death mage? I am your worst nightmare, Natsu Dragneel."_** The thing chuckled at Natsu, who began to back up. **_"Too late, too late, little Dragon_****_Slayer, you've stepped into the game._**" The mysterious shape cooed happily, Natsu's feet suddenly stopped working, as if he had been glued into place.

_Why do I feel so, scared? _

Suddenly Natsu heard a loud roar and he looked over his shoulder. "_Get out of here, Natsu!_" Igneel roared at him. He swallowed hard and he narrowed his eyes at the invisible restraints. Suddenly, his body began to smoke as he tried to light himself on fire. _"That man, his name is…_"

Natsu didn't hear what Igneel said after that. All he heard was a loud _bang, _the stench of fire invading his nostrils, and then something soft and cuddly leaning against his stomach as he stared into the dark refines of his room, along with the sound of his heart pounding in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Shape Warriors**  
>by OfDragonsAndMen (xXTheDragonRiderXx)<br>January 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu pushed himself off the bed slowly, careful not to disturb Happy. The Exceed was snoring softly as he kept on sleeping, something that had become rare since the Magic Games. Future Lucy's dying face flashed through Natsu's head and he winced as he remembered how his heart seemed to stop beating the moment she had, died. Another one of nightmares, losing his Lucy the same way, so, time travel for her was completely crossed out.<p>

Happy shifted and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'fish' under his breath. Natsu smiled somewhat and swung his legs over the other side of the bed, slipping instinctively into his shoes. He looked over his shoulder at the flying cat and his smile widened. Then he crossed over to his dresser and pulled out a normal shirt.

Natsu didn't wear it very often, he much preferred his one armed jacket thing, but he had to admit that it was comfortable. So he kept it around and wore it whenever he went on his nightly expeditions to Lucy's house.

Natsu yawned and stretched before walking over to the window and hopping out of it to the ground. He landed softly and, with a wide smile, he began his rather short walk to Lucy's.

* * *

><p>Lucy startled awake, her heart pounding under her chest as she looked around her room wildly. When she realized that there were no red dragonsattacking her, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, forcing herself to slow her heart rate.<p>

"Luce?" a familiar voice questioned and Lucy looked up. She met her nakama'sdark concerned onyx eyes and she tried to smile for him, but Lucy was sure it was more of a grimace. Natsu frowned at her and pulled himself out of the window and onto her bed, crossing his legs as he peered into her face. Lucy couldn't be bothered to scold him for coming into her home through her window. Besides, she was rather grateful for his company at the moment, even if she found it strange that Natsu was here during the middle of the night.

Then she realized what she just thought.

"KYA!" she screeched, causing Natsu to fall backwards onto the floor as she yanked her covers up instinctively. Lucy glared at her friend, taking several deep breaths to calm her heart rate down. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked in a calm, deadly tone. Or at least, she hoped that was what it sounded like. She took the widening of Natsu's eyes as proof that she had done it properly and she resisted the urge to smirk at her dragon slayer friend. Right now, she was supposed to be angry that he broke into her house, yet again.

"Jeez, Luce, you're such a weirdo." Natsu muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Lucy took several deep breaths and dropped down next to him, crossing her legs so that she could place her elbow on her knee and rest her head in her hand. Then she would intimidate Natsu with her Lucy Stare that she had been perfecting.

"EEK! Why do you suddenly look like Edo-Lucy!?" he exclaimed, backing away from her. Lucy looked at him one last time, before she sighed and softened her glare. He was obviously here for a reason, because she was pretty sure he wouldn't break-in her house at forsaken hours in the morning without a reason…

"What do you want?" she repeated her earlier question more gently as she let her hand fall. Natsu looked relieved. "Did you have another nightmare?" she eyed him in concern. Lucy's alarm grew when Natsu blushed slightly and rub the back of his neck. So, he did have a nightmare…

"Sort of," he admitted with a sigh as his hand dropped into his lap. Lucy tilted her head as she unconsciously leaned forward with anticipation, how could someone 'sort of' have a nightmare anyways? "I," Natsu paused, suddenly looking uncharacteristically unsure. His eyes hardened, "I think Igneel was trying to speak to me." he blurted out. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as Natsu shifted uncomfortably, looking away from her.

"Ready to call me insane?" he mumbled, almost to himself, but Lucy knew he wanted her to hear those words as well. She sighed softly and shook her head, gently tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Natsu looked up with wide eyes and she bit her lip as her neck suddenly felt warm. He looked so adorable with those eyes… wait, WHAT!? What was she thinking?!

Lucy shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on Natsu's face. "No," she smiled at him, "You're not insane." Lucy's smile widened and a tiny, subdued, one made its way onto Natsu's face. "I believe you, if you say Igneel's trying to speak to you, then he is."

Natsu's eyes were wide with surprise, then he surprised both of them when he surged forward and engulfed Lucy in a hug. "Thanks, Luce." he breathed into her ear.

Lucy's heart was thudding underneath her chest so hard that she was frankly surprised that he hadn't mentioned it. Her hands were on his chest while his arms were around her waist and his nose was buried against her neck. Lucy's face suddenly felt warm as she realized their position, but nonetheless a gentle smile etched its way onto her face as she wrapped her arms around neck, noticing in mild surprise that he was actually wearing a normal shirt. A normal, collared shirt. But she had to admit, he looked good in it…

"I . . . it's no problem." she stuttered in response and she heard a deep chuckle in her ear. Her face felt warmer and she briefly wondered if Natsu realized just what kind of position they were in… probably not though.

He pulled away and flashed his canines at her. She couldn't resist smiling back at him, well, how could she ever in the first place? He was smiling at her like that. Natsu's smile then turned smaller, more subdued, more, dare she say it? mature. Lucy kind of liked his more mature smile, it always seemed a little more genuine to her, although the other smile was genuine, of course. This just seemed to be more, Natsu, she supposed. The deepest part of him, and he was showing it only to her of all people…

Whoa there girl, she thought to herself. You're going crazy now. I really need to get back to sleep soon…

"Seriously though, thanks for believing me, Lucy."

And there was the mature side of him again, she could get used to it quite easily…

"No problem," she waved his thanks off as she felt herself blush even more. Lucy wondered why Natsu hadn't mentioned it, but she figured that he couldn't see her in the dim light, something she thanked the stars for. Lucy looked at him and let out a sigh, "Do you want to tell me more?"

Natsu looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. Then he went on to explain everything that happened in the vision, finishing up with the voice telling him about some kind of game. Lucy listened to his voice with half closed eyes, nodding here and there when he would pause to take a gulp of air. She opened her eyes all the way, frowning, and played with the edges of her comforter once he finished his monologue.

"I wonder who the shadow guy is…" she mused to herself as she leaned against her bed. She bit back a yawn and pulled her legs up to her chest. Natsu snorted lightly, as if he was resisting the urge to laugh or chuckle. She smiled sheepishly, "Do you think its Zeref?" she mused to herself.

Natsu shrugged slightly, "After the whole fiasco with E.N.D. and Tartaros, I'd prefer to think it's not him…" He moved around so that he was sitting next to her with his back against the bed. Lucy felt her face flush slightly when she had to resist the urge to scoot closer to him. Stop thinking about him like that! He's your nakama, that's it.

"Well, he's still out th-ere…" her sentence was punctured by a yawn and Natsu looked at her in surprise for a moment then his eyes widened in realization and he looked incredibly guilty.

"Sorry!" he yelped and Lucy looked at him in confusion. "You're tired, and I'm keeping you awake, so I should—"

Lucy smiled slightly and put her finger over his mouth, efficiently cutting him off. He stared at her with wide eyes. "It's alright, I'm kind of glad you came anyways. I was having a nightmare."

Natsu smiled slightly as he stood up, bringing the comforter with him and placing it on her bed. She watched in confusion as he knelt down next to her then she let out a tiny yelp when one moment she was sitting against her bed, the next she was in his arms. She blushed a thousand shades of red when he gently put her down on the bed and began to pull the covers up. Her blush subsided as she looked at him.

Should I…? Eh, it's only for one night and it's no use sending him back home this late anyways. Might as well try to get some sleep…

He pulled up the covers and she shifted to one side and held the other side of the covers up, throwing caution to the winds. Natsu looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes. "Come on," she mumbled as her face suddenly felt very, very warm. "It's too late for you to go back to your house anyways…"

Natsu grinned widely and he took off his shoes and jumped underneath the covers, joining her. The blush subsided at the childish smile he wore and she felt her own smile make its way on her face as she snuggled deeper into her sheets, suddenly feeling warm all over, but a good kind of warm.

Silence between the two of them, then, "You're the best, Luce."

Lucy drifted into dreamland with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood in front of the guild with an odd sense of foreboding deep within her heart. Natsu was standing right next to her, so close that their shoulders were only centimeters apart. Happy was flying above the two of them, strangely quiet, as if he had sensed the unfriendly atmosphere surrounding the guild.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she whispered to her friend. Natsu looked at her in concern and she shifted nervously as a blush rose on her face as she remembered their positions when they woke up… and how she actually, maybe, sort of, definitely liked it.

Suddenly Natsu's hand went onto her forehead and Lucy knew her face was exploding into a thousand different shades of red. "You don't have a fever…" Natsu muttered almost to himself as he pulled away, looking at her in concern. "Wait, are you blushing!?"

Lucy wanted to sink into a hole at that moment. "You liiiiiiiike each other." the annoying cat finally spoke up. Lucy took the opportunity to turn away from Natsu and to yell,

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" while waving her fist.

Happy began flying around with crocodile tears in his eyes, "Wahh! Save me Natsu! She's gonna eat me!"

Natsu looked somewhat amused by their theatrics, "I don't know Happy, I'm half tempted to turn you into a hat myself…"

Happy stopped flying abruptly to stare at Natsu and even Lucy cocked her head to once side as she reached out toward the cat. Natsu's eyes widened and a tiny blush formed on his face as he coughed. "Never mind, let's just get in there." There was an embarrassed undertone to Natsu's words and Lucy nodded in agreement as she squared her shoulders, as if she was about to enter a warzone. Natsu shook his head and marched up to the doors, flashing what should have been a comforting grin, but the nervousness in his eyes destroyed the image. He pushed the doors open.

Lucy felt several eyes on the three of them and she followed in Natsu's wake. Then Levy came barreling forward, nearly running into Natsu although he stepped out of the way at the last second. She halted right in front of the two of them, "Lu-chan, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy had dreams of Metalicana and Grandineey!"

Lucy blinked, "What!?"

Levy turned to Natsu, the exclamation had come from him, and she nodded slowly. "You had one of Igneel too? Well, they're upstairs with the master—KYAH!"

Poor Levy was nearly pushed out of the way when Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started running to the stairs, nearly dragging his Nakama along with him. Everyone stared at the trail of dust they left in their wake before going back to whatever they did normally at eight in the morning. Levy turned to the only remaining member of their team.

"Did something happen between the two of them?" she wondered out loud with a hopeful tone. Happy grinned mischievously as he thought of a way to take revenge for Natsu's comment about turning him into a hat,

"Aye! They kissed!"

The cheers could be heard all the way over to Sabertooth.

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at his two fellow dragon slayers, Erza, Mira, Gildarts, and the master.<p>

"Let me guess," Makarov sighed as Natsu wondered why Gildarts was there, "You had a vision about Igneel too?"

Natsu nodded in confirmation as he stepped away from Lucy and closer to Wendy and Gajeel. "Yeah," he said. Wendy looked up at him with big eyes.

"Really, Natsu-san?" she asked in her tiny voice. "Do you think they're trying to talk to us?"

Natsu was about to say yes, but Gajeel beat him to it. "Of course they are, kiddo." he began to ruffle Wendy's hair, "If Salamander got a dream from his old man too, then there's no denying it." Wendy smiled widely at him and she nodded despite the fact that he kept on rubbing her head.

Makarov nodded in approval, "Which means that all three of you should go out immediately." Gildarts looked thoughtful as Makarov finished his sentence.

"How about three groups of three?" everyone turned to look at Natsu with wide eyes, somewhat shocked by his serious tone, and the fact that he wasn't blowing anything up, yet. "Me, Happy and Lucy can be one group."

Mira was nodding slowly as she turned to Gajeel, "Yeah. How about you take Pantherlily and Levy?" she suggested although there was a cunning gleam in her eyes that told everyone that he really had no choice but to take the two of them. Gajeel nodded and Mira turned to Wendy who looked somewhat alarmed. Well, anyone would like alarmed when Mirajane was in 'Matchmaker Mode'. "And you, Wendy, should take Charle and Ro—"

"I'll go with her," Erza cut in smoothly and Mira glared at her. Erza either ignored it or was blissfully unaware of it. "It's safer for all of us if someone with S-class level magic goes anyway."

Mira was about to make a retort when a giant fist smashed through the door, nearly impaling Lucy but she dodged out of the way just in time. She let out a tiny squeak, what had they done now? Or was he just trying to get their attention? But did Makarov really have to destroy the door…? A sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.

"We are wasting time bickering around. Get going!" Makarov's order was in a low, rumbling tone as he met all of them eye for eye.

Natsu was the first one to break out of his shock and he grabbed Lucy's hand yet again and began to drag her out of the office with her screaming something about how she didn't need to be kidnapped. Happy joined the two of them and the trio made their way out of the guild, followed by the others except for Gildarts. Makarov and he watched as Gajeel dragged the kicking and screaming Levy out the door.

Gildarts finally turned to Makarov and raised an eyebrow, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Makarov looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he asked in an innocent tone, "Did what on purpose?" The mischievous gleam in his eyes put any doubts away that he lied. Gildarts chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder if Natsu will finally stop being an obvious idiot…"

Makarov snickered with Gildarts as the rest of the guild started throwing a party about how Natsu and Lucy had finally gotten together.

"WHAT!? THEY ALREADY GOT TOGETHER!? WHEN CAN I PLAN THE WEDDING!?"

Just a normal day in Fairy Tail…


End file.
